


"О сколько нам открытий чудных..."

by Alata



Series: Истории Академии Новой Луны [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata/pseuds/Alata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла о юных волшебницах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"О сколько нам открытий чудных..."

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013 на diary.ru.

"О сколько нам открытий чудных..."

В затянутое тучами небо поднимался столб жирного чёрного дыма, подсвеченного багровыми всполохами. Студентки - встрёпанные, закутанные в простыни и пледы, моргающие спросонья, как совята - жались друг к дружке на аллее. Кто-то уже вовсю спал, привалившись к дереву или подругам. Преподавательницы с криками метались над горящим зданием, пытаясь потушить огонь. Беснующееся пламя высовывало из выбитых окон рыжие языки и отчаянно сопротивлялось. Шёл второй час ночи.  
Акко отчаянно зевала, трепетно прижимая к груди плакат с Шайни Чариот. Лотте с ноутбуком в руках дремала на её плече.  
Сьюзи поймала на ладонь один из хлопьев сажи, медленно засыпающих парк Академии, и растёрла его между пальцев.  
— Хм, — произнесла она, улыбаясь, как маньяк, и внимательно наблюдая за огрызающимся пламенем. — Неплохо получилось. Чуть-чуть доработать рецепт — и будет то, что надо.  
В рюкзаке за её спиной зловеще звякнули друг о друга колбы с реагентами.

* * *

Фанатка благородных кровей

Диана смотрела на пожилого гувернёра жалобным щенячьим взглядом. Пухлые детские губки подрагивали, а ресницы стремительно намокали. Маленькой леди благородного происхождения не пристало канючить, но только так можно было заставить сердце гувернёра сдаться. Поэтому Диана следила за пожилым мужчиной полными слёз глазами, прерывисто вздыхала и печально опускала голову.  
— Юная леди, — голос гувернёра был таким обречённым и усталым, что Диана сразу поняла — она победила! — Вы же знаете, что посещение подобных зрелищ не подобает девочке Вашего статуса.  
Малышка едва сдержала победный вопль. Ещё раз тяжело вздохнув и кивнув головой в облаке светлых кудряшек, Диана подняла на мужчину молящий взор, и тот ответил ей тяжёлым вздохом, сдаваясь уже окончательно. Пышные юбки мешали, но девочка всё равно облапила его, как обезьянка, хохоча от восторга и засыпая благодарностями. Спрыгнув на пол, Диана крутанулась на одной ножке и умчалась в свою комнату, чтобы вытащить из потайного ящика, в который не заглядывали ни горничные, ни матушка, смешную одежду, в которой обычно ходят ведьмочки из простых. Не может же она пойти туда в своих дорогих платьях, верно?  
Спустя час юная леди Кавендиш сидела на жёстком стульчике под открытым небом и восторженно рассматривала сцену. Вот-вот начнётся то, ради чего Диана была готова на всё! Восторг бурлил в груди, как газировка с сиропом, и девочка в нетерпении качала обутыми в красивые туфельки ножками, едва ли не подпрыгивая на сиденье. Она видела представление множество раз, но неизменно восхищалась, не находя слов, чтобы описать всё увиденное.  
С едва слышным звоном в небе одна за другой вспыхнули семь ярких звёзд, и Диана затаила дыхание. Началось величайшее шоу самой прекрасной и удивительной волшебницы в мире — Шайни Чариот!


End file.
